


5 Times People Didn't Know Keith and Lance Were Dating and One Time They Figured It Out

by marisa_368



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 Times, M/M, Secret Relationship, Voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisa_368/pseuds/marisa_368
Summary: 5 times the team couldn't figure out that Keith and Lance were secretly dating and one time they finally did.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	1. Favorite Food

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this is self indulgent and Voltron hasn't posted any new content in 2 years but i still love them and their dynamic.

After Lance got a bruised rib during training yesterday he’s been laying in bed. They didn’t think the injury was enough for the healing pod so they decided that bed rest and ice was the best solution to his injury. This morning in the kitchen and dining room the team is arguing over what Lance’s favorite food is.  
Pidge confidently says, “It’s got to be french toast come on I don’t know how this is even an argument.”  
Hunk, the chef and self acclaimed best friend chimes in with “No trust me it’s dark chocolate I know that he’s told me multiple times. I would know I’m the cook. I have to know everyone’s favorite foods, it’s in the job description.”  
Even Shiro adds into the conversation, “You both should know that it’s a meatball sandwich. I know he’s mentioned that before I haven’t ever heard him say anything about french toast or dark chocolate.”  
Allura, who had been silent until this point says, “I don’t know what you all are talking about but there’s no way it’s any of those things I would know he constantly tells me random things about himself and none of this sounds even slightly familiar.”  
“I’m sorry princess but maybe he isn’t telling you everything because I know that he likes french toast you must not know enough.”  
“Pidge!”  
“What? Sorry Hunk but she clearly doesn’t know if she hasn’t heard of at least one of these things because he talks about french toast all the time.”  
“This is so disappointing, we’re a team and we’re supposed to know everything about each other and we can’t even name his favorite food decisively. As the team leader I think that we need to be better.”  
“But I do know Shiro but nobody believes me.”  
“Pidge it might be because you’re wrong”  
“Hunk why don’t we just settle down this isn’t really worth yelling about.”  
“But we have to figure this out. He's been stuck in bed. He deserves his favorite and nobody believes that I know what it is.”  
As the fighting continues Keith wakes up and walks into the kitchen.  
“Oh hey Keith we need your help settling something, you probably won’t even know but it’s worth a shot.”  
“Okay what’s going on? I could hear you all from down the hall.”  
“What’s Lance’s favorite food?”  
“It’s garlic knots, specifically the ones his mom made. He talks about them all the time don’t tell me you guys didn’t remember.”  
“OH YEAH!”  
“Oh shit he talks about that all the time how could I not remember.”  
“That's definitely it I remember back on Earth when he would have them with lunch everyday at the Garrison.”  
“Wait Keith, how did you remember that? None of us could figure it out and we spend way more time with him than you do.”  
“Oh heh I guess I just have a good memory. I can’t believe none of you could figure it out; it's so obvious.”  
“Well thanks for settling this I’ll get to cooking”

\---

Hunk walks into Lances room and sees his friend laying in bed, looking tired but certainly better than he did the day before.  
“Hey Lance how are you feeling?”  
“A bit better now, still in pain but I can handle it, did you bring me something?”  
Hunk looks down at his plate, proud of his creation. He knew he couldn’t make them as good as Lance’s mom but he hopes the effort makes up for the difference.  
“Yeah I cooked it myself, it's your favorite. I’ll be honest, I couldn’t remember what your favorite food is, nobody could, but Keith was able to figure it out right away, he didn’t even have to think about it.”  
Lance looks up, surprised with a small smile on his face, his eyes light up slightly.  
“Keith knew?”  
“Yeah he even remembered that you specifically liked the garlic knots that your mom made, which I couldn’t bring you but I made the closest that I could.”  
“Thank you Hunk that means a lot.”  
“Hey don’t thank me you should thank Keith because without him I wouldn’t have been able to remember this was your favorite.”  
Lance laughs slightly and smiles a bit more.  
“Could you go find him for me? I want to thank him personally for remembering.”  
Hunk tilts his head a bit, looking a bit confused.  
“Yeah sure, if you want I can just pass on the message for you, so you can rest and all.”  
“Thanks but I want to do it in person, it feels more, meaningful, ya know.”  
“Yeah I think I know where he is. I’ll send him your way.”  
“Great thanks Hunk, you’re the best.”  
“I hope this means you two are on the way to getting along, your rivalry is really tiring to be honest.”  
Lance looks away from Hunk and laughs a bit at himself.  
“Heh yeah I guess you could say we’ve been bonding recently.”  
“Well that’s great I hope you’re on the way to finally be friends.”  
“Yeah, friends.”


	2. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrives on a new planet, Hunk and Pidge make a bet about how long it will for Lance to start flirting with a local.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did an update on the same day I feel really motivated today, please yell at me in the comments if the next update takes too long.

The team arrives on a new planet. Some pretty beach planet for a diplomacy meeting. Allura tells the team that this meeting is not necessary for the paladins and tells them to go run off and enjoy the day.   
As the team explores the shopping center, they break off into groups, Shiro, Lance, and Keith go to the shops, Hunk and Pidge decide to make the most of their time.  
“So Hunk, I wanna have some fun, how long do you think it will be before Lance starts flirting with a local?”   
“Oh is this a bet because then I’m in.”  
“So what are you going for? I’m thinking 10 minutes at most. We have no assignment so left to his own devices he can’t wait longer than that.”  
“You know what, I have faith in Lance, I bet he won’t do it, he hasn’t been as desperate lately and I don’t think he’ll flirt with anyone today. I’d put money on it.”  
“Putting money on that is a mistake because you are going to lose.”  
“I highly doubt that.”  
“Alright but have fun losing.”  
They shake hands and so begins the bet.

At first they considered secretly following Lance to see him in his natural habitat but they decided it would be more effective to just walk with him because he doesn’t have anything against flirting in front of other people.   
“So Lance, see anything you like?”  
Hunk elbows Pidge in the side but Lance doesn’t see to notice.   
“Well they’ve got this cool looking thing, I can’t figure out what it is, but I think it would look good on my end table.”  
Pidge leans in and does a dramatic whisper  
“No, I meant like, people, like are their locals you find, attractive.”  
Hunk is very clearly glaring at Pidge but Lance doesn't notice again, Pidge’s statement does get his attention though and he looks up from the unidentified thing he was looking at   
“Uh well I haven’t been looking. Am I supposed to be?”  
Hunk jumps in before Pidge has the chance  
“No you’re good, Pidge just expects nothing else from you.”  
It’s Pidge’s turn to elbow Hunk  
Lance looks far more confused than he did before   
“Am I missing something?”  
He looks over at Keith who had been on the outside of the conversation the whole time who just shrugs and goes back to looking at the knife he’s interested in.   
“No it’s okay don’t worry about it, I think Pidge might be allergic to something on this planet it’s getting to their head.”  
“Oh heh okay well I’m going to get back to shopping if this doesn’t mean anything.”  
“Okay have fun Lance, Pidge and I are going to go shop on our own.”

After they almost got exposed they decide to trail Lance from a distance.   
Shiro ends up going off on his own and that leaves just Lance and Keith. Hunk and Pidge watch as they seem to have a nice time together.   
They also notice that Lance doesn’t even look at the locals romantically. He walks with Keith and picks up some items and asks shop keepers about them but other than that he doesn’t talk to the locals.   
Hunk is starting to feel smug, but they both start wondering what changed to make Lance decide he didn’t want to flirt anymore, because they’ve certainly seen aliens here that are Lance’s type. Something must have happened but they can’t place their finger on it. 

“Lance have you noticed that they’re following us?”  
“They aren’t very subtle. I think there’s a reason they aren’t our stealth go to’s.”  
Lance noticed that Hunk and Pidge were following him and Keith the moment they left after their last conversation. He figures they made some bet about him flirting with aliens, too bad they don’t know the truth because it kind of makes their bet unfair.   
“So they made a bet about you flirting with the locals, I don’t blame them, before we got together I would’ve gotten in on that bet in an instant.”  
“Oh shut up babe I’m not that predictable am I?”  
Keith laughs, “I hate to break it to you babe but you were very predictable, if there was a single mildly attractive girl within your proximity you would try and make a move.”  
Lance sighs, “Ok maybe I was a bit of a flirter before but I haven’t even been like that for a long time they must have noticed.”  
“Well clearly Pidge has bets on you trying to get an alien today. I don’t think anyone on our team will even be able to figure us out without us telling them.”  
“They aren’t exactly the most observant, that is a good point. It’s fun though, to see if they can do it on their own. It’s almost like our own little bet.”

They have 1 hour left on the planet before the meeting is done and they have to move on. Hunk is looking very confident while Pidge looks very frustrated.   
They all finished their shopping, almost empty-handed besides the knife Keith bought and some tech parts that Pidge found.   
“Hey do you guys want to go down to the beach, I know Allura told us to stay in the shopping center but I haven’t been to the beach since Earth, and I miss it.”  
They all look around to see if anyone is going to dispute breaking Allura’s rule but nobody speaks up.   
“Alright it’s settled then, let's go.”

The suns are setting and the sand is slightly pink while the water is certainly more green than it is on Earth, but the sights are beautiful.   
Lance and Pidge are running through the sand and picking up shells, Hunk is trying to build the best sandcastle and finally gets Lance and Pidge to join him. Keith and Shiro stand in the water and watch the others.   
“It’s nice isn’t it?”  
“What is, the beach?”  
“Well yes but I meant them, having fun, getting to just enjoy something for once.”  
“That’s sentimental Keith.”  
“I don’t know maybe I want to just appreciate things more, and they look so happy doesn’t it make you happy.”  
Shiro looks at Keith and sees the shine in his eyes and follows it towards the others. Pidge and Hunk are trying to mathematically design the perfect castle while Lance makes a moat around the sides. They’re all laughing and smiling and Shiro can’t help but agree with Keith despite how emotional it is.   
Lance suddenly runs towards them.  
“Keith! Keith! Come over here, we need your help.”  
“For a sandcastle?”  
“Yes, we need your, sand expertise?”  
Shiro looks at Keith and expects him to be annoyed but he’s just smiling.  
“I don’t blame you, I am the sand expert.”  
“So will you come to help us?”  
“Yeah of course, I don’t want to pass up on this opportunity.”  
Shiro watches as Keith runs off with Lance back to the castle, smiling the whole way.  
He just thinks about how happy he is that the two of them are finally starting to become friends.


	3. Team Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran decides the team needs some more bonding moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm so sorry that it's been so long, school suddenly got to be a lot of work and I finally finished and had time to write again. I hope this is worth the wait and that you still enjoy it, I know I said it before but I will try to get chapter 4 out very soon. Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy and thank you so much if you left some before it makes me so happy!

“Okay so I have decided that for Voltron to achieve its destiny of defeating Zarkon, we need to be better bonded as a team.”  
“Coran what are you talking about I feel closer to these guys than I do to my own family, well except maybe Keith.”  
“Wow thanks a lot Lance. Yeah you’re a great teammate too.”  
“See I think this is what Coran is talking about, you two still can’t stay friendly for more than 5 minutes, maybe this is what we need to really improve.”  
“Come on Shiro it’s nice fighting, I could be nice to Keith all the time if I wanted to be.”  
“Lance, even I don’t believe that.”  
The team is sitting on the couch with Lance and Keith on opposite sides, despite the distance they are staring bullets at each other, looking like angry toddlers that are being denied ice cream.   
Lance looks away first, “I know Keith and I have a very well known rivalry but that doesn’t mean we have to spend more time with each other, shouldn’t you keep us far apart and then boom no more fighting.”  
When he says boom he does an explosion gesture with his hands and looks across the room hoping to see some agreement in the eyes of his teammates, instead he's met with disapproval and disbelief.   
“But we’re a team Lance, if we separate you who are you supposed to get over your dumb rivalry.”  
“Lance as much as I hate to admit it, Pidge does have a point, and our rivalry is pretty dumb, also one sided I never said we had a rivalry, that was all you.”  
Lance, defeated, crosses his arms and resigns to silence.   
“Well now that that's settled, let’s get into my plans for team bonding. I have carefully observed your interactions with each other and decided which pairs would benefit most from spending more time with the other. My plan is to create a schedule where you have to train, run through simulations and talk with the other so you can figure out how to best work together.  
After careful consideration I have decided that the pairs are going to be Hunk and Shiro, Pidge and Allura, and Keith and Lance. If you don’t like who you’re paired with then you have proven we need this bonding and I will not take any complaints. Now I’m going to go take a long needed nap and have fun.”  
Coran does a parade wave and practically runs out of the room.   
“Well I suppose that settles that, I have always wanted to spend more time with Hunk anyways.”  
“That feeling is mutual buddy, wanna head to the kitchen I can cook up something, I always talk better when I’m eating.”  
“By the way Lance and Keith please try not to kill each other we can’t form Voltron if both of you are dead.”  
Hunk and Shiro walk out of the room talking about their favorite foods. That leaves Allura, Pidge and Keith and Lance who are not looking at each other.   
“Well Pidge I would love to show you some of my possessions from Altea I don’t think you’ve seen them before.”  
“That’d be great princess, maybe after I can show you some of the alterations I’ve made to the castle I don’t think you’ve had the opportunity to see them all.”  
“Well bye you two I hope you learn to not fight as often, I think you two can get along very nicely if you try.”  
They both mumble a thanks princess and Allura and Pidge leave towards Allura’s room.   
Once they’re far enough away that Keith and Lance can’t hear their footsteps anymore Lance quickly slides over to Keith and takes his hand.  
“I knew I should’ve been an actor, I’m so good, did you see my pout? I really tried to channel some realness for that one.”  
“Babe as much as I think you’d make a great actor, I think they might just be gullible, I mean if they can really believe that we still hate each other after seeing us actually spend time together and not constantly give each other death glares, than they might just not be looking hard enough.”  
“I’m so offended love you don’t think this all because of my acting skills, I spent forever trying to be the best actor I wanted to be on the Disney channel so bad.”  
“Okay this isn’t the point, the point is that Coran’s brilliant idea gives us uninterrupted time, because they expect us to be killing each other or whatever, I don’t think any of them are gonna interrupt that.”  
“God this was such a good idea, so many excuses and none of them think anything of it, keeping us a secret is just so smart we really are the best.”  
Lance leans over and kisses Keith before pulling away and getting up off the couch.   
“Well let’s head to my room before they decide they wanna come back over here.  
Keith lets Lance drag him up and they walk hand in hand towards Lance’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short but I hope it was still worth it. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think and I can't wait to give you the rest of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and leave me some comments I love hearing from everyone and I hope you loved reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
